


Rebellion

by erenkillthemall



Category: Game Grumps, Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Danny and Jack are bros, F/M, Hacker!Jack, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I should also be writing my other fic, I should be sleeping, Jack doesn't like sleep, M/M, Mother Hen!Felix, No creativity allowed!, Rebellion, Running From The Cops, Singer!Danny, What's new, painter!Jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenkillthemall/pseuds/erenkillthemall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The government has banned all forms of creativity. Jack is a painter and Mark is a signer they want to see life returned to the city.</p><p>Its from a tumblr prompt which I can't find!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betad as all my works are, mistakes are my own fault or my phones either way.  
> And also first work of the year!

Jack shook his spray can, as he looked over his drawing that was currently drying, he added his signature of a little flouting eyeball in a tank. It was just in time to hear the shout of warning, Jack a quickly packed his bag and ran with the others to hide anywhere they could. The police looked at the ink that stained their city walls before talking into their walkie talkies on their shoulders. They started to look for the culprits, not that they would find them. Jack motioned to a few to run over to him so they could leave, Jack had made a break for the road to give the others a chance to run back to the underground, a shout rose from behind him. A smile spread on the green haired man face as he jumped over cars, he whooped as he did. The screech of tires and blades of car horns made it evident that the cops we're having more trouble then he did as he ran, Jack gripped on to the side of a pole that stuck out of a building and pulled himself up to run along the rooftops. He eventually hopped in front of the entrance of the underground, scaring a few of the residents, though some we're used to the Irishman's antics by now. Jack put his hands in his pockets of his goodie as he strolled around. 

"Jack, thought you weren't coming back! Thought you we're caught for sure!" Jack turned toward the voice, seeing the tall lanky form of his Swedish friend, Felix.

Jack laughed and walked over "Ye know that I can't be caught by them." Jack had a smirk stuck to his lips

"Your to cocky, my friend." Felix gave him a look that spoke what he thought of Jack's reckless behavior. Jack rolled his eyes at the mother hen that Felix could be. Felix was one of the first in the movement when the Government had banned all forms of creativity, he was like the peacekeeper of the ragtag group, keeping each sect happy. But the ban on creativity included everything Jack was from his bright green hair to his paint stained shoes, Jack was an artist before everything went to shit.

Now he helps run a rebellion against the government, he acted as Felix's left hand, doing small things but enough to keep everyone guessing. Jack watched the streets, watched the police movements, so he could plan each painter, flash mob or singing with precise designs. It was like a painting to Jack, which unsurprisingly was also the sect he watched over, he could look at the roads of the city or busy places and know how it might play out, like how long they had until the next shift arrived, unlike today where he was surprised by the cops.

"Felix, they aren't the fastest people and I  know the city like the back of my hand." Jack shrugged, before turning away from the blonde man, waving a hand over shoulder. He didn't want to hear another of his lectures, twice a month was fine for him, though he has to admit Felix concern wasn't misplaced. Jack was quite reckless when it came to law,he thought himself better, though he wasn't wrong the cops weren't trained enough to catch someone as sly as Jack. 

The Irishman headed over to the cook to grab his supper for the evening, he tossed a smile to the woman that was handing out the food for the day. They had created a sort of society in these tunnels, they had places for people to sleep and even set up something like an hierarchy. It was nice not what the world use to be, but it was something. They had many groups living in near harmony here, though with many people came trouble, but a little lecturing from Felix and few pushes from Jack and Ross, Felix's right hand, they kept the peace. They had a few sects, each having something like an advocate for them. There was Jack's own, the Artist, the entertainers, which had two Danny and Arin, who worked quite well together, the Animators, which was led by Ross, the people who worked in the background on videos, representatived by Barry. And a couple of others Jack didn't really bother with.

Jack sat down at the tables that were sat out for the dinner, he had his group of friends around him. Though there was a new face that Jack didn't know. The man was about Jack height, which meant that the men around him towered above him. The man looked to be Asian or somewhere around there, he leaned more on the bulky side unlike Jack who was lanky in standard, what was more prominent was the blue hair that he sported. Jack slid in between Danny and Wade, he greeted people around him, before steadying his gaze at the Asian across from him. "Who are you?" Jack asked as he took a bite of his rice

The man looked a bit startled at the sudden question "Oh, I'm mark, and you are?" The man- now known as Mark had a deep voice that seemed to rumbled from his chest, it was so unlike Jack's but then again most men had a deeper octave then he could ever achieve, Jack took note of the whiskey warm that looked back at him. The Irishman had to admit that Mark was quite a handsome person. 

"Jack." He said with a nod, before turning to Danny cutting off the conversation with Mark "I think the cops are starting to catch on to our movements, I barely had time ta finish my painting, before they had found out where we were." Danny looked down at Jack with slight confusion on his face.

"I haven't seen an increase in activity or a change of routes." Dan was like Jack's second in command, he made sure things went smoothly for them when he can't watch the police movement. Which was one reason The entertainers had two people, because Dan worked with Jack as well "But I'll check again." Jack nodded satisfied with the answer.

"I'll check as well, four eyes are better the two." Jack turned back to eat his food, even though Dan was apart of a different sect he stuck with Jack most of the time, Jack assumed because they we're friends before the law that made them poor and broke. Jack flicked his eyes up at Mark again, looking him over trying to see where he would fit, his hair said painter, but his clothes said otherwise. There were no paint smudges or chalk of any kind.  
"Police movement?" Mark questioned, making Jack stop his thoughts.

"Well yea, we are a rebellion. We have ta watch the movement of said law enforcement." Jack resisted the urge to roll his eyes "Did ye not know that we do things against the law here?"

Mark got a small scowl on his lips "Of course I did, I'm not daft. I meant your the one that watches them?"

Jack sat up straight "Do ye expect something different?" Jack rose a eyebrow.

"Well yes." Mark said truthfully, it made Jack lean back and cross his arms

"Hate ta break ta ye pal, not many people here will look like law type of people. Everyone" Jack made a sweeping arm motion across the table, nearly hitting Wade, who leaned away from the arm. "Here has broken the law, including you for associating with us." Jack might be just a little harsh on the newbie, but he got the question from nearly all the newbies, they expects some type of military guy who knew how to hack into things, Jack knew how to hack but he was never in the military. 

Mark looked slightly taken back, his mouth parted to say something but Jack stood and harshly grabbed his tray, no longer feeling hungry or the need to socialize. Jack dropped the tray off before heading to the paint room, whenever he felt to agitated to talk with another person he would head to the art room to work on something.  
He grabbed his paints off the table and took an open spot, the had canvas and the wall that was open to paint. He chose a canvas and started to work, Jack hand didn't hesitate with this, because no matter where is paint brush went, it would end up looking how he wanted. Most people would tell him to make small strokes ones that could be covered, but that wasn't Jack; Jack was heavy handed and even if he did make a mistake he would incorporate it into the painting and no body would ever know he had screwed up. 

It was unclear to the Irishman how long he had stood there, he barely took notice of the people walking in and out of the room, he was to lost in his head. So to say that he was a bit frightened when a hand landed on his shoulder was a slight understatement, he may have yelped a bit, but he would never admit to it. Dan ended up with a mark of blue across his cheek. The older man was use to the way he seemed to attract paint whenever Jack was around him, Jack sighed when he noticed who it was.

"Hiya Dan, come to visit this side?" Jack gave him a lopsided smile as he grabbed his rag from the back pocket of his jeans and handed it to the taller man.

"More like coming to fetch you, so you don't spend all night down here." Dan wiped the rag across his face clearing the blue, though he managed to still have a few flecks of drying paint stuck to his cheek. He handed the rag back to Jack, he put it back in his pocket then turned back to his painting.

"How long have I been down here?" Jack said as he mixed a few colors together.

"Long enough for me to come get you." Dan pried the paint brush out of the Irishman's hands and put it down "Come on Jack, you need to sleep even if you deny it." 

Jack pouted a bit "but I want to finish this." Jack looked at the painting it was nearly complete. It was of his home country, the cabin in the woods where he use to live. It was kind of relaxing to just look at the painting again, the stillness of nature around him, he craved that again as much as he enjoyed people he liked nature more. Maybe he would go back one day, back to his home country.

"You can finish it tomorrow, come on." Danny's smooth voice snapped Jack back to reality, maybe he was a bit tired, but he felt like sleep was an unnecessary thing when he could have used it to be working. Dan walked back Jack, putting his hand on his shoulders and steering him towards his room. This was almost routine for the two, Dan would stop Jack from working himself to hard and would literally nudge, more like push, Jack into his room.  
Once the Irishman was in his room, Dan was out the door, his tall frame going behind the door "Jack, do try to talk to Mark and apologize. He may be my department but he's good with computers." Was Dan's parting words. 

Jack didn't get to argue why he shouldn't have to apologize, he never did Dan learned quick, Jack loved to argue and yell because he was always loud. Jack sighed, and laid on his bed, folding his arms behind his head staring at his cement ceiling, he had painted stars on it as well as a few galaxies to look more welcoming and perhaps would bring sleep faster to him. But jack stared waiting to feel tired, finally he went for turning on his side and closing his eyes. It was only Tuesday, the week couldn't get much worse.


	2. Meetings

Jack woke up, to the sound of voices in his room. He tensed ready to jump out of bed, but relaxed as he recognized Dan's voice. The Irishman sat up rubbing at his eyes, looking towards the door and seeing to figures, the taller one was definitely Danny, the smaller built blur Jack didn't immediately recognize. He sat up letting the sheets pool around his waist, he went to look at a clock, but he never got around to setting one up so he just dealt with not knowing how long he had slept for. "dan?"

Danny looked at the Irish man "Your awake? good." Dan walked more into the room and turned on the overhead lights, to which Jack had squinted his eyes at the light that shone in his sleepy eyes.

"Whos the other person- oh you're the Mark guy I met yesterday." Jack stretched his arms above his head and was satisfied to hear his spine pop. "Feels like I've been asleep for weeks." Jack muttered at his lead feeling body.

"Guess your lucky that's it's only been ten hours." Dan said offhandly

Jack looked appalled "Ten hours?! Ye know, I shouldn't be sleeping that long. I have work ta do." Jack quickly stood, nearly getting tangled in the sheets then getting vertigo from the sudden change. He put his hand on his dresser to steady himself and waiting for everything to stop spinning.

"Jack, you've been getting what two maybe three hours a night? With that your going to burn out eventually." Dan had a concerned lilt to his voice, which made Jack roll his eyes as he straightened.

"Don't tell me ye've come to lecture me. I think Felix does that well enough." Jack turned to his dresser pulling off his shirt and slipping on a clean one, leaving the dirty one to deal with later.

"No, I came to show Mark around, and pass him off on you since he's under you." Dan was sitting on the bed looking like he owned the place.

Jack looked to Mark for a moment before returning his gaze back to Danny. "What do yea mean? I thought he was your department." Jack rose a thick eyebrow at the man.

"He is, but he will also be working with you on our tech." Jack just stared at him "He went to work as an engineer, so he knows computers. Just show him the ropes and see if he can deal with any thing. Thats technical." Dan finished off with a less then sure voice, which made Jack sigh

"Fine, I'll see what I can do. Just get back before Arin starting calling me about where ye are." Jack made a shooing motion with his hand. Dan nodded to him and left quicker then what Jack would have thought capable for such a large man. The Irishman turned toward the only other in the room.

"Look, if you are still angry about yesterday. I want to apologize." Mark started

"Don't, I went off on ya when I shouldn't have. I've just had a lot to deal with." Jack shrugged it off. "I guess Dan wants ye to be my shadow for the day. Just don't start any argument with the locals and ye'll be fine." Jack finished with a teasing smile.

"I wouldn't." Mark looked a bit flushed which made Jack laugh, mark gave him a glare in return.

"Just teasing. Come on, I'm sure I've missed breakfast." Jack walked around the other male, and headed down the corridor to the open space where food was served, but seeing as no one was there Jack was certain that he had missed his meal, the green haired man shrugged and went along he wouldn't die without eating.

"What is it you do here, Jack?" Mark said from beside him, Jack looked at him it was nice not having to look up to speak to someone. Jack gave him a hard look as if judging whether or not to tell him what he did.

"Im the head of the artist department, I oversee projects and keep the peace.  Act as diplomat of sorts, I also watch police movement, set up what movement we make in comparison to that. Cops even got a name for me." A smile tugged at Jack's mouth "Septic eye."

"Your him? They have been looking for you for years, your almost as wanted as the head of the rebellion." Mark looked at him in disbelief, Jack hoped it was because he never expected to meet him and not because of the way he happened  to look.

"Yea tends to happen when I'm Felix's left hand man." Jack shrugged playing it off.

"What does that mean?" Man, was Mark curious about what he did, Jack almost found it amusing.

"Means, I do the things to get jobs done, even if they aren't the nicest ways. Unlike the right hand, the left is never seen. Ross does things in the open, I like to have a network and get things more discreetly."

"He says that, but he is one of the loudest people you will ever fucking meet." Said a voice from behind, Mark seemed to jump a bit, but Jack was use to the antics. "Even if he is one of the craftiest bastards I know."

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Jack muttered and looked at Ross. Ross was about the same build as Jack perhaps a bit lankier and he didn't have to look up much either. "Ye don't have much room to speak Ross. Your nearly as bad as me." Jack gave him a grin as the other walked closer.

"So, whatcha doing up so late? Figured you be holed up in you art room or something till the meeting." Ross had his hands in his pockets, while having a slight slump to his shoulders.

"Danny didn't wake me up." Jack shrugged, though he was still upset about how much time was wasted with him sleeping.

"Well, you know him. Cares more about everyone then himself, even if we do happen to lose precious time. Who's he?" Ross seemed to finally notice the American that stood next to Jack.

"A newbie, he's name is mark. He's with Danny's department, though he'll be working with me as well." Jack casted a small smile at the dark haired male, before looking back at his friend

"Damn, no one wants to be an animator these days." Ross sighed dramatically, which opted an eye roll from Jack.

"Or they just don't want to work with you."

"Mean, I'm a great person" Ross stuck his tongue out at the other

"Tell that to the crowd that nearly rioted  the other day. I'm sure they'll disagree."

"Well they had to be stopped or your people would have gotten trapped in the middle." Jack waved off his statement with a 'my guys are much to careful to be caught.' Which Ross shook his head. "Anyway, Felix wanted to make sure you we're going to be at the meeting today. Need to discuss a few things." Ross casted a weary look at Mark, which told Jack to keep his questions to himself until they we're alone.

"Tell him I'll be there. Regular time? Good." Jack turned on his heel and started to walk away. "Come on Mark! I'm going to show you my base of operations." Jack heard the sound of quickened footsteps so he know he wouldn't have to turn to see Mark.

"You guys are quite open with your rebellion stuff. I mean shouldn't you guys keep your position a secret?" There was the million dollar question that everyone asked.

"No, we find it better if we don't have to hide. I mean how annoying would it be for me to not be able to go around and have to sneak everywhere. In case someone found out? Nah, we like it a open thing, makes it harder on people for some reason to catch us. You think once they had a name and a face they would be able to spot you easier." Jack gave a one shoulder shrug and looked at Mark "Besides most people from the rebellion keep their mouths shut about it. Are you going to go tell the government where we are and who we are?" Jack seemed to take up more space as he glared at Mark, he became what the left hand should look like, dark and menacing.  
Mark was quick to shake his head

"No. Nope no plans of that." Jack relaxed again and nodded, before opening a heavy cement door. The room was a glow with a computer screen only four people sat inside, Jack ushered Mark in.

"We don't have very many here, but I have more guys in the field and they are more then efficient at what they do." Jack explained, they were spared a glance from the people at the computers "Thats Frisk, they don't speak much, but they are good with coding." Jack gestured to a person who was in a striped jumper and a pair of shorts. "That's Suzy, Arin's wife. One of the most  kindest and hardworking people you'll meet." Suzy looked up at them with a smile before turning back to her work. "Thats Steve, don't mind him. He's actually one Ross's people but he's just filling in. And that is Eve I don't recommend ever talking to her, might lose some brain cells." Jack gestured to a man and woman who didn't bother to look up. "Okay, so I'll have to find a place for ye." Jack stood for a second "Dan said you were an-"

"I actually never finished college for it." Mark interjected "I learned and I'm good with tech and math."

Jack rose an eyebrow "Well okay. Hm, let's have you watch a few patrols and go for there. Suzy! I need to help Mark. I have a meeting to go to." Jack nodded "Try not to make Suzy mad, pretty sure she'll kill you." Was Jack's last words as he walked through the door to leave.

Jack nearly ran through the halls trying to get to the meeting place. He released a breath as he reached the door, opening it to reveal the heads of each department and Felix.

"Jack your late." Felix said a s he gestured to the seat to his left.

"Sorry had to get Mark settled." Jack shrugged and sat down, the chairs were rolling chairs, expect Jack's because he was a six year old in a twenty five year old body and would literally roll around instead of listening to what others were saying.

"At least you are finally helping the newbies." Ross spoke from Felix's right side, Jack just shrugged.

"Anyway, we seem to be finding more of the spies in our midst and despite Jack's best efforts they may have gotten their hands on important information." Felix started but it quickly caught Jack's attention

"What the hell do ye mean?" Jack sat up straight his full attention on his boss now.

"I mean that our families may be in danger. They had gotten a hold of our records and phones. So we will need to dump all of our phones and try to get that information back." 

"I can try hacking their system but if their smart they will keep a paper copy." Jack said with a sigh, this becoming all to familiar, his hands clenched, he could see Ross tensing as well. They had both loss people important to them because of Jack and now they might again. Jack was in charge of keeping that information safe and once again gotten a hold.  "I'll check the camera see if i can't see into their headquarters." 

"Jack..." Arin started

"No, we will not have them use our family to destroy us, we have come to far for that." Jack had a hard look on his face that spoke volumes about how he felt about this situation. Jack stood without waiting to be dismissed. "Felix I need a list of the families that have been discovered, Dan i need you back in the tech room and starting to relocate those families." Jack walked out the door, 'I will destory their bases if i have to, i will not let anyone else suffer.' Jack thought as he walked the nearly empty hallways. The green haired man, walked back into the room where he had left Mark, he saw Suzy smile up at him, until she caught the look on his face. 

"Jack?" She asked everything without saying but his name

"They have our family records, I'm getting them back." Jack said lowly,before sitting at his computer.

"Jack what happened to Signe will not happen again." Suzy came over, to him. Signe was Jack's girlfriend before he came to the relbellion, but they had found out about her and brainwashed her to help destroy Jack. He was sure she was still out there somewhere, but Jack hoped to never come face to face with her again, he has a few scars from their last encounter with each other.

"Doesn't mean they won't use them against us." Jack glared at her making her nod and leave the Irishman alone to tapping his computer. Mark stood a bit back watching the scene, he had questions but now didn't seem the right time to ask.

Dan walked in a few minutes later "Jack, the list of families is in your email." Jack gave a nod to that he heard the other. The Irishman worked into the night trying to get past firewalls and decoys, his team started to trickled out as the night went on, Dan even knew that it would be a lost cause to try and get Jack away from the computer, didn't stop him from trying though. Jack had eventually snapped at him and got him to back off, this was to important to sleep on. Mark was the last one in the room, he didn't want to leave the other in the state he was in, but he didn't quite know how to broach the subject.

"You can leave Mark. You don't have ta stay." Jack didn't look from the screen in front of him. "I can handle this."

Mark looked at him for a moment "I'm certain you can, but Dan is right you have to rest and think. You can't-"

Jack head hung "I can, I can't let people be hurt because I can't do my job." Jack sighed and muttered under his breath, when Jack looked at the other. He looked like he had aged, no longer looking like the happy young man instead he looked like he had seen to much and it had taken a lot out of him.

"You can't help people if you pass out from exhaustion." Mark stepped closer "Just a few hours, enough for you to get your needed rest then you can come back and work on it again." Mark bargained. Jack sighed and ran tired hand tho his hair and thought about the pros and cons of this situation for a few moments before standing. 

"Do ye need any help getting ta your room?" Jack looked at the other, the underground was a bit hard to navigate if your new, even though most of the people who have been here for a few years still have a little trouble finding there way around. 

"Mine's actually right down the way from yours." Mark said with a one shouldered shrug. Jack nodded and led the way, the two didn't speak the Irishman was to lost in his thoughts to even respond if Mark started talking. Before Jack knew it they had reached there hallways and had stopped, not in front of Jack's door so it must have been mark's.

"Hey, don't work yourself to hard, people need you." Mark smiled showing off his white teeth, making Jack a tad self-conscious about his own, but gave a smile back none the less. 

"Goodnight Mark." Jack said as he turned and walked down the hall with a wave over his shoulder. He heard a goodnight echoed back before the click of a door closing, Jack sighed and stood outside his room pressing his forehead against his door, suddenly feeling heavy. Tomorrow he would fix this, tomorrow he'd make it okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a fuck long time to right this, sorry if it drags on but need to move the plot along somehow.


	3. Well shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finally breaks through the firewalls, but he finds something more then he looking for.

Jack has gotten up as early as possible to continue his work. He sat at his desk, Suzy had left coffee for him when she had come in and saw him at the desk. He had almost thrown his keyboard when he realized that the firewalls were more complex than that were the last time he had tried to access the files they had.

After a few hours the green haired Irishman stood and walked to the art room to calm himself down, he finished the canvas that Dan had pulled him away from. He placed it his other finished artwork but far enough away so if it was tripped over the paint wouldn't go on the others. He took a deep breath and headed back to his computer, sitting down and working at breaking down their firewalls they had set up, whoever was working on their tech team was good but not as good as Jack. Now that he could look at the problem calmly he didn't have as much trouble breaking into the system. When he had finally broken through, he found something worse than he had originally thought, he scrolled through making sure their was no mistaking what he was reading.

"Suzy, get Felix." Jack didn't lift his head from the computer screen, his voice had a worried undertone that had Suzy up and out the door. Mark got up and walked to the tense Irishman.

"Jack what is it?" Mark asked calmly has he put a hand on Jack's shoulder. Jack didn't answer as he scrolled through the text that was flying in front of him, blue eyes absorbing as much as they could.

"Can you transfer files?" The green haired man finally looked at the other, Mark nodded "Good, get on Suzy's computer and put every file labeled job sect and housing plan on this hard drive." Jack pulled a USB from his drawer. "Please." Jack voice was soft as Mark had opened his mouth the speak, the blue haired man closed his mouth and went to Suzy's computer to do as was asked as Felix and a few others came through the door.

"Jack what is going on?" Felix was by his side in no time. Ross claimed the other side of Jack

"They didn't swipe the files on our families, they got the files on our bases they are planning a raid now, we have to move." Jack grabbed another USB from his drawer and plugged it into his computer going through his files "Felix, the first place they will raid is here they know our hierarchy and that we are at the top," Jack moved a hand between the three of them "We can't let them get their hands on you, so I'm changing their address to another building it'll buy us more time."

"How did they get this information? You said that was under so many firewalls and fail safes no one could touch it."

"That still stands, there was no breach in my security. Either I underestimated the department or we have a mole." Jack looked up to the blonde. "If it's the case if a mole I could track then down."

"We don't have that kind of time, once they figure out that the address is a dummy they will be here in a matter of minutes." Ross spoke, putting a hand on Jack's shoulder squeezing it a bit, trying to convey comfort.

"We can't let this leak run around, it could ruin us." Jack protested.

"And we will not leave you here while we run, just to figure this out. You will have time at the new location." Felix's voice was hard leaving no room for questions. Jack stood and stared down the blonde

"This resistance is everything, if we don't shut this down who knows what they could say next, then we'd be on the run again. And maybe I won't be able to catch the files this time," Jack's first were clenched his fingernails digging into skin "They would catch us, catch you. You know I can't let that happen." 

"Then you won't, you will set trails so if that mole wants to send other files you will have dummy files." Felix relaxed, trying to placate the anger in Jack.

"Felix is right Jack, we can't lose you here. And you're good enough to set these dummy files. Don't make me drag you out of here." Ross tried to meditate, they didn't have the time for a fight. They needed to get moving "We keep our new location on the hush, telling people other dummy addresses if they ask."

Jack seemed to deflate, he looked at Ross from the side of his eye "Thought you were just the muscle and I was the plan maker." Jack cracked a smile at the Australian.

"Well sometimes you're too slow on the uptake that I need to think." Ross shrugged.

Felix cut off their joking to start planning sending everyone out, except his right hand left hand men telling them to get the sectors ready to leave. They would have to spread out before coming back together. Jack sat at his computer making preparations, Felix stood with Ross making plans on how to get everyone into the new location without tipping off anyone, the room was still tense and becoming tenser with each minute that passed. Until finally all preparation were down and plans had been solidified. They each to the respective room to pack what they could carry.

"Yes, they figured out the plan." The words were spoken lowly so no one would hear them "I had underestimated the Irishman, it won't happen again." Harsh words came from the receiver "Of course sir, I will make sure of it." The phone was hung up and slid into a pocket, they would not let some loud mouth Irishman get in the way of destroying the resistance. Even if it came down to removing that variable entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christ it has been months, I had scrapped this chapter so many times before I even remotely liked what I had written.  
> I'm supper sorry about the wacky schedule but between writers block, and finales I was ruined. But hey here it is.


	4. Its complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting some fluff and some plot

The new location was a bit smaller than the last but there was still enough room, to hold the rebellion. The three began to walk the place mapping out each nook and cranny, planning on where every would be placed, Jack set to color coding the hallways so if someone got lost they could follow the color Jack left behind.

Filing everyone took a few more weeks then what they had thought it would, but that was mostly the Irishman's own fault, he was going through each person with extreme detail. He may have seemed paranoid but the scars on him showed where being carless got you. He had his spies feed bad information to anyone he suspected, he had cut his spy network by at least half hoping he could cut off any information going to the government. He would build it back up, as much as he hated to admit it he needed his spies they were his eyes and ears at times.

"You really are working yourself into the ground aren't you?" A voice came from behind the Irishman, Jack turned around and saw a smiling Mark "Dan was dealing with things in his sect, so he put me to the task of getting you out of this dark room." Mark walked closer, or swayed over honestly. Jack took in the others appearance simple jeans and shirt nearly concealed the muscles that were underneath, jack shook his head he had a network to run, he couldn't get caught up with someone. "I could always just pick you up out of that chair, I'm sure your light enough." Mark was smiling good naturedly at him

"I'd rather you not, no need I kill any manliness I have." Jack stood and stretched the kinks out his arms and legs, almost preening when he saw the American's attention staying on him more than was strictly necessary. Jack shook his head again, keep your head clear jackaboy focus on your task. "Did Dan tell you anything I was suppose to do?"

"Well getting you to eat is a definite." Mark was already striding out the door and Jack had to jog to catch up to him "You can't survive on coffee forever."

"I could for about what two weeks? Besides coffee is my lifeblood." Jack put his hands in the pockets of his hoodie, he had suspected he'd skipped a few meals on accident.

"It explains how your so energetic all the time, or do you just happen to be a golden retriever in disguise."

The words surprised Jack making him laugh "Oh no you caught me, I'm really just three dogs in clothes, whatever shall I do now that my secret is out."

Mark laughed and damn did Jack realize he missed socializing "Don't worry, Jackaboy your secret is safe with me." Mark grinned at him, the man seemed to always be smiling.

Jack shook his head still laughing, before walking into what was their dining area. "I'm glad someone painted these walls I'd be lost otherwise." Mark said brushing his hand against a wall.

"I nearly got lost just painting the damn place, all these hallways look the same." Jack shrugged walking up to try serving line

"I can imagine, it's a big maze. Hey jack?" Jack looked back at him "why'd did everyone get moved here?"

"I felt cramped in the old place for months, needed a new change. They finally listened to me." Jack smiled the lie slipping easily from his tongue. Mark made a small oh sound, and didn't say much as they sat down at the table they sat next to each other as the rest if his friends filed in.

"Jack! Looks like I was right for sending Mark after you." Dan said as he sat next to the Irishman, Arin not far behind sat next to Dan.

"Well the man damn near slung me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, so of course I choose socializing over being thrown around."

"If you actually slept, ate and walked around every once in awhile we wouldn't have to do so." Mark pointed out

"I do all those things." Jack crossed his arms

"When?" Both Americans were in sync as they asked the question.

"When you obviously aren't around." Jack grumbled and started to eat his food. Dan mumbled a uh huh as Mark said sure in a drawn out way. "You aren't my ma, you don't need to nag me about my lifestyle." Jack looked at both of them in turn.

Danny laid a hand on Jack's shoulder "But you do need someone to make sure that you don't waste away."

"The rebellion has need of you yet Jack." Arin tossed out

"Even if they didn't you've got friends who like to see you in top shape." Mark slipped in.

"Yea, Yea. I get it quit being sappy and let me enjoy my food." Jack bit out as he focused on the food in front of him, though his chest warmed at hearing his friends worrying over him.

The group finished off their food, Dan said his goodbye to Arin, before walking with Jack and Mark back to their workplace. "One good thing about moving the rebellion is we get a lighter and bigger space to work with."

"Yea now I don't have to even leave the room to paint." Jack said with smile.

"Now we sadly have twice the trouble to get you out of here." Suzy spoke up from behind a desk, wires surrounded here.

"The place needs an artist touch, I mean look at the plain walls. So many ways to change them be a waste if I didn't paint them." Jack said as he flung his arms to his sides

Three sighs rung out through the space "You'll be down here for days won't you? Until every inch of this room is painted won't you?" Suzy said as she stood brushing herself off.

But by this time Jack was lost in the possibilities of color that could color these walls.

"And he's gone, we will have to make sure he eats and sleeps." Dan spoke as he watched the Irishman slip through the door.

"And that he doesn't fall off a ladder when he painting high up. Again." Suzy added, the three came to an agreement to watch over Jack.

Jack split his time between painting his new workspace and bedroom, the other half was digging deeper into information he could get from government archives. He also had to deal with not one, not two but three mother hens who were everywhere making sure he ate, slept, and stretched. He almost found it nerve wracking but his irritation was crushed by the warmth that spread through his chest when a sandwich or any plate of food was suddenly where his paint was, or how a paintbrush or keyboard would be moved away and he would be faced with one of three people sternly telling him to go to bed or get up before he formed a permanent hunch. He would never admit how much he loved being taken care of, being worried about. Not that he purposely went out of his way to be mother henned, but it was nice when it happened.

"Alright bed time." The brush was taken from his hand, at least they waited until he stood away from his artwork when they took his brush away. Jack turned to look at who was his babysitter tonight, it was apparently Mark's turn.

"It's not even that late, come on." Jack made grabby hands at the brush that was put further out his reach, Mark wasn't that much taller than Jack but he was broader so it was harder for Jack to reach around and grab what he wanted.

"It almost twelve. You need sleep and a shower." Mark ran a gentle hand through green hair, showing the Irishman the flecks of paint that stuck his tanned hand.

Mark was slowly becoming one of Jack's favorite people, he always seemed to know Jack's mood and when to step in. He also had coffee for Jack in the morning which helped a lot. But most of all the man always had a smile or a joke ready, Jack appreciated that in a person. "It can't be last I checked it was going on eight." Jack pulled out his new phone and clicked it on, gaping at the time the was shown proving Mark to be right. "Can I at least finish this one before the paint dries?" He pleaded

Mark contemplated the plea and sighed handing the paintbrush over "Just this one and no more."

Jack smiled wide as Mark rolled a chair over to sit "Scouts honor." He promised as he mixed his paints

"I can almost guarantee that you were never a boy scout." Mark snorted as he leaned into the chair

"How'd you know? Could've been a scout when I was younger." Jack said as his attention split between the wall in front of him and Mark behind him

"Well were you?"

Jack let the question hang in the air for a bit before answering "No, but that doesn't mean I have any less honor." Jack said quickly

"Never said it did, just said you weren't a boy scout." The two settled into a comfortable silence only broken by Jack's brush strokes.

"There, when this dries I can add the last of the details and move on to the next wall." The Irishman said as he went to his cup of water to rinse off the brush. He placed the brush on a table with the rest of his brushes before turning to Mark who looked half asleep but he stood none the less to see that Jack ended up in bed. "You do know that you don't have to do this, right?" Jack shoved his paint covered hands in his jacket.

"Do what?" Mark asked stopping in front of the door

"Babysit me, none of you. I can take care of myself contrary to popular belief." Jack shrugged "You shouldn't have to stay up or constantly make sure I eat."

"Jack," Mark walked over to the artist "We know you can take care of yourself, but sometimes you get lost up here." Mark pointed to his head "That you forget everything around you, it's not a bad thing. But you can forget about your own needs."

Jack scuffed his shoe against the floor "I don't forget per say, I just figure that it can wait until I'm finished." Mark gave him a look "And finishing things usually take longer than I expect."

"Exactly, that why we look after you, we want to make sure you're alright. Now come on shower and bed for you." Mark started to walk again, this time Jack was close behind.

"Jack!" A accented voice rung out through his workspace, the Irishman stood to attention almost immediately.

"Yea?" When jack turned to look at Felix he saw Ross standing near him and knew that his painting would need to be put on hold, he washed out the brush as Felix told the other occupants to leave and closed the door. "You do realize that we could have left the room? Now rumors will spread about what we are saying." Jack planted his hands on his hips, but the statement was ignored which put Jack more on edge.

"Have you found anything about our mole?" Felix cut straight to the point as he led them to seats

"No." Jack went to continue but Felix was quicker

"What are doing to catch the mole?"

"That should be your priority right now." Ross sent a look to the colorful wall near them.

"You don't think I know that?" Jack bit out "I need time to do these things or nothing would be done." He sighed and pushed himself to his desk "I have my feelers out on any information that leaves this compound as well as a system that monitors phone calls and will send red flags to me. I have bad information being fed to any operatives I suspect, a few other precautions are being set up as well." Jack started to type on his keyboard pulling up a few documents.

"What's that?" The other two had rolled beside the Irishman

"This is what I think is documents on us, any and all information they have I've been combing it for leads." Jack clicked a few pages "I only found vague mentions of a informant, I think they knew I would eventually gather this Intel."

"Send these to us, Ross you will look at these see if you can see anything that Jack could miss." Jack didn't bristle at the mention of him missing something, it was possible for him to not notice a pattern that Ross might "I will see if my contacts can give us more."

"You're going to use this as a payment aren't you?" Jack looked at Felix from the side of his eye

"Yes, my contacts won't do anything for nothing." Felix looked seldom about giving up info

"I could find something else, something more viable." Jack offered

"No, these will have to do, I want you to focus on finding the Government informant."

"Felix if I suspect someone-"

"Integrate them, have Ross or one of your spies there. But you use any way necessary to get information." Another reason Jack was the left hand he handled the integrations, though Ross and him worked as a unit when it came to wearing people down. They were could Jack was the bad cop so to speak made sure they would talk, while Ross was used as a balm or a fake double agent to soothe any body.

"Of course." Jack nodded and Felix stood to leave

"You're doing good work Jack, keep it up." The Swedish man said as a farewell, Jack smiled at the praise

Ross stayed watching Jack as he typed away. "What?" Jack finally spared him a glance

"It's just," Ross trailed off looking worried causing Jack to turn his full attention to the Australian "I worry, something is going on and I can't figure out what. I need you to do something for me Jack."

"Just ask and I'll see what I can manage." Jack nodded and placed a hand on Ross' shoulder

"I want or need you to trail the other leaders of the sects, who they talk to, call, text, where they go. Everyone high enough to cause a problem." Ross worried his hands, losing all looks of the devilish smile he carried.

"Everyone? Even you, me and Felix?" Ross nodded

"I don't think it's one of us, but I've heard whispering that it may be one of the leaders and I want to make sure."

"But if I was the mole I would be able to hide everything that incriminates me." Jack pointed out "and if it's you, since you asked you'd be more careful."

"I'd never think it was you, not after...everything." Ross smiled sympathetically "I'll just have to trust that's it's not you, and you'll have to trust it's not me."

"I trust you Ross, I assume this needs to stay between us. And if I suspect any other people I'll put them on the file.”

Ross gave a quick nod looking to the door as it opened "Be as discreet as possible." He said quietly

"Jack, you in here?" Suzy called out as she stepped in the workspace "Oh, are you having a meeting?"

Ross stood giving Jack's shoulder a squeeze "We were just finishing up, I'll be out of your hair." He smiled at the other "Be careful Jack." He said as a farewell and breezed last Suzy.

"Anything we should know?" Jack shook his head and faced his computer to start a program to track the leaders of each sect and Felix. "Well it's lunch time, so come on." Jack nodded and closed the program putting a encryption on it and walked with Suzy to lunch. Things were getting complicated and he didn't know how long until it toppled, but he would try to keep it going for as long as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you feel the background info?  
> Anyway, if any of you have questions about the story let me know or if you have a few ideas that could help cause I am literally writing this one a whim.  
> I also can't find the damn prompt for it, so if you see anything on tumblr simlair to this do me a solid. Please.  
> Thanks.  
> Hit me up on tumblr if you wish to do any of these things  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/denmark-is-amazing


End file.
